Priestess of Time
by MikiraNanami
Summary: A girl lost in time, Wanting time to go lost. As you read this page you will have known, Because the story becomes real, The moment the first page is turned…
1. Prologue

My Fushigi.

_A girl lost in time,_

_Wanting time to go lost._

_As you read this page you will have known, _

_Because the story becomes real,_

_The moment the first page is turned…_

The thoughts of many unknown people run through her mind. This is the first and last time her mother could speak to her. Even though she was crying Mikira stood tall. Her face not showing any emotions, not because she didn't care, but because her mother told her to. '_Mikira, be strong and don't let your fears get the best of you._' After she finished her sentence she fell down, taking her last breath.

**[Emotions are hard to control, making place for more worry and pain, but working on things unknown and difficult will make the person stronger.] **

As the last leaves of summer leave the trees a small and silenced cry is heard. Telling a small child to stay strong sounds kind of mean, but when you think of it, maybe later in life that child will grow into a beautiful new person that can take more than someone else.

_'__Lady May, please restrain from climbing trees.'_ The court was big and full of trees, that bloomed into the pink Sakura trees known from legend. _'Lady May!'_ The strong and low voice of a man carried by the wind struck the little princess. This is the voice she knew alto well, the person she looked up to and the person known as her father. As fast as she could she climbed out of the tree and ran towards her father. _'Daddy, can I see mother?'_ As she said that the man closed his eyes. After a few moments he came to her level and placed his hand on her little shoulder. _'I'm sorry May, your mother went to the heavens.'_ Her long black hair waved together with the trees. As her mind went black she couldn't help but embrace her father. Tears streamed from her big round eyes and she couldn't stay standing. For a while her father held her and spoke sweat words to her, none of it making her feel better. The only thing she could think of now was her mother and how she couldn't say; _'Goodbye..'_

**[Thinking of the perfect way to say goodbye, is harder when you know it's going to end soon, but just being there in their lives is better than any goodbye given to the once passed away.] **

Ever since Mikira's mother died she has been feeling a bit lonely. It may have been twelve years ago, but her mother was the only family she had left.

'Mikira!' A big piece of chalk flew her way hitting her on the head. 'Ouch! What was that for!' She rubbed the place where it hit her and pouted. Again she was dreaming. Sleeping in class sure is bad, but the lectures are boring and the voice of her teacher is slow and in one tone. It's asking for the students to fall asleep. 'You where sleep talking..' Oria the girl next to her whispers to her. Mikira turned a bit red. 'What did I say?' She asked the popular, smart and beautiful student called Oria. Even her name is pretty. 'Who are Neo and Ren?' Mikira turned away, she had that dream again. The dream she had ever since her mother died. Oria looked confused. As Mikira smiled at her to cover it up another chalk piece came flying her way, this time she could dough it.

'What's wrong with you, what if you hit me again.' The teacher looked with a glare and Oria giggled. 'You sure are wired.' Oria smiled. Mikira took that as a compliment and smiled back, thinking about her dream.

**[Some say dreams are visions from the past, life lived by other people, maybe even your past lives, that makes dreaming different and special.]**

A big place, it looked like a big castle, but different. _'Neo, make sure that all exits are sealed off!' _A voice of high pitch scream through the long and small hallway. '_Milord, please follow Ren to the next exit out.'_ This voice was lower and calmer that the one heard before._ 'Please make sure that everything goes according to plan, stay focused!'_ This voice coming from a man that had the tall figure of a king and the looks of a prince was heard by all the people. This man was the lord of the castle, a man of status. _'Milord, please follow me closely.'_ A man who looked like a ninja appeared and led the man forward. His voice was calm and relaxed. As they walked more people came and joined them. With a total of nine people they led the man forward. Looking suspiciously at any movement. _'Well, well, well, Dear lord of all people, you sure are scared of me. Taking all the eight Celestial Warriors with you.'_ The voice was that of a dangerous looking man. A person you can feel the dark energy from.

_'__Don't worry about you priestess, I've done good things to her, she won't be able to forget me that fast.'_ With that statement he began to laugh. _'It seems that your Celestial Warriors where useless to be protecting the priestess._' All the man looked angry, but also hurt. Maybe they knew that whatever he did to their priestess they would never be able to get it back. _'Since you can't do anything without her you can just die!' _With the words soldiers came rushing and began to fight the Celestial Warriors. There was a big fight in the small corridors of the palace. Everyone took most of it. things where broken and people slashed. Blood smearing the walls and people falling down death. Never there has been a fight this big.

_'__Dear brother, I knew you were too stupid to be crowned king, please take this as a Farwell and die!'_ From behind the king a person emerged and the kings eyes widened in shock. Only the sound of a sword slashing open a person was heard, after that everything went silenced. Words died out and the fighting stopped.

**[This was always the end of my dream, but this time it went a bit further.]**

_'__Dear lord, please take this as my final wish, make the future me able to foresee what is coming, make her able to understand how miserable her life can be if she makes the wrong choices. Let her be victorious.'_ The voice of a girl was heard in a dark room far away from the fight. Her clothes torn and her eyes full of tears, yet she was smiling. Happy that whatever will happen her massage came through. And with that she took the knife next to her holding it in front of her neck. '_Goodbye.'_

This time my dream was more intense, because I knew that whatever happened to her was so bad she took her own life, but when she did it I couldn't feel her being scared, only her smiling face full of tears. She was proud, even 'till her final breath.

'Mikira, will you do me a favor?' Oria stood in front of Mikira and blinked, folding her hands like she was praying. Her long hair falling her way. 'Sure what can I do?' Agreeing she smiled at Oria who made her speech. 'For history we need to make a special report over a big event back in time, but everyone already made a piece, I need to have something good to stand out. I heard that in the library there is this off-limits area, where special books are hidden. Will you come with me and help me?' This is something she didn't expect from the number one girl in school, well the part of standing out, maybe, but sneaking into an off-limit area. She already agreed and to be honest Mikira herself was interested in that area too. What is there was a special book that had information on something big. She wouldn't mind going and take a look.

'Sure when do we go!' Oria smiled happily and took out a piece of paper. 'Here this is my address, come here tomorrow after school. See you there!' With that she left the room. I guess this class is over already. She smiled thinking of all the new goods she would be able to find. 'Great!'

**[As time passed her mind grew wilder. Off-limits has its reasons, sometimes it may seem stupid, but mostly it's for the safety of people.]**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

_When all of history is revealed,_

_All the trued has been given,_

_That's when all secrets leave the world,_

_Secrets of time._

As the bell ring and everyone left Mikira sighed and took another look at the paper. It isn't far away and she is curious about this place, but it says; _'Curiosity killed the cat._' After just another quick thinking she made her was to Oria's house. Taking her belongings with her. As a student she didn't own a lot of stuff, but since exams are getting closer she takes most of the books home.

Walking to Oria's house is a lot easier than she had thought. Her house looked normal, just a small family house with a small garden and a fence around it. As she gets to the door it opens and Oria steps outside.

'Welcome, you can leave your stuff here if you want.' Her normal smile appears and it makes you feel very welcome. 'Yeah, it's easier sneaking in without a lot of stuff to carry around.' She puts her bag aside the wall of the hallway and turns around. 'Let's do this then!' They high-five each other and smile. They may not be real friends, but being together with Oria makes her feel like one. As they walk to their destination, a conversation takes place.

'So.. I heard your mother passed away when you were young.' Mikira's face tightened. It made her think about that day, but instead of staying silence she smiled and nodded. 'Yes it was twelve years ago.' Oria stopped talking for a while and then began to talk again. 'Do you have someone you like?' Mikira thought about it, but no one came to mind. She put her head side to side. 'No not that I think of. To be honest I don't even know a lot of guys.' Oria smiled. 'Don't worry time will come, I have someone I like. His name is Daniel, he is a year older and a group above us.' Oria's smiling face turned into a sad one.

'But I think he likes another person.' Mikira looked at the sad face of Oria. Feeling a bit sorry she smiled. 'Don't worry, everyone would like a girl like you. You're pretty, smart and nice. Who wouldn't like you.' Oria smiled a bit and then turned the subject. 'So, what are you going to take once we're there?' Mikira thought for a second looking up at the bright blue sky. It was fall, but the weather was still warm, like summer.

'I think I will see then.' After that they reached the library. The building was small, but had enough space for people to get in and read. Mikira self-had never been to a library before, her knowledge came from movies and the internet.

'Let's do this fast okay.' Entering the building, the light dimmed and it had the feeling of an old place out of medieval time. 'Here it is.' Whispers Oria, pulling Mikira with her. It wasn't guarded or locked at all. Mikira wondered if it really was an off-limit area. 'See, it says 'Off-Limit' But it isn't locked at all, it's asking to be entered.' Oria opened the door carefully and stepped inside. The place was a bit darker than the hallway, but it was still light enough to see what was written on the coffers of the books.

Oria took a book and began to read the cover. 'It says 'Walking with the death' I wonder why it is in here?' as he placed it back she began her surge. Mikira did the same. There were a lot of books that looked just normal, but they were here for a reason right?

'Look at this one!' Oria jumped from behind a pile of books with a thick book in her right hand. 'It says 'The legend of the past' This will be the perfect book for my project.' As she walked my way she began to read through it. her face stood still for a moment, but then she spoke. 'Is this a joke? It has nothing in it?' I didn't know what to say so I waited for her. 'Here take a look.' She gave me the book and at that moment words appeared.

'Wait something happened.' Oria dragged herself back to me and looked confused. Her blonde hair falling over her shoulder and her eyes hooked on the page. 'This wasn't here before, it was just an empty page.' I began to read out loud. 'The book of the legend of time, the secrets of the past. By now you might have known.' The last words appeared before us. 'When time begins to flow the story begins to unfold. The story becomes real, the moment the first page is turned.' What is that supposed to mean. As Mikira and Oria thought the same their surroundings began to change.

'Mikira. I'm scared. What is going on?' Oria grabbed Mikira's arm and pulled herself closer. Mikira had no idea herself and just stood there while the room turned into dust.

_ '__Welcome priestess of time!' _A Deep and male-like voice echoed through their head._ 'As this may come as a surprise I hope you will do everything it takes to unravel the truth behind time. May the best of luck be with you…_' the voice stopped and they were alone in a dark place.

'Mikira?' Oria was really scared now. Her face looked at hers. Mikira smiled and took Oria's hand. 'Don't worry, I'll protect you.' That was something she always wanted to say. To be able to protect someone, that was something she dreamed of. 'Let's find a way out.' Hand in hand they tried to find a way out, but after a while the only way they found was a small hole.

'We need to go through here I think.' Oria was even more scared of the dark and since the only light that came in was that of the moon they had very little to look at. 'I'll go first.' Oria replayed.

As she ducked down and made her way through, Mikira followed. On the other side was a street. Just like in the late history movies they needed to watch at school. 'This look familiar..' Oria looked around. Her eyes fixated on a shadow. 'U..uhm, Mikira?' Her voice sounded scared. 'What is it..' As she looked the same way her eyes widened and her heartbeat went up. What stood there was nothing she'd ever seen before. A monster what you can call it. 'Mikira?' Oria stood behind her and trembled. Mikira didn't know what to do, she said to protect Oria, but at what cost? As the thing came into light she held her breath.

Big round eyes looked at them. The beast had long slender legs and a tall body. It walked on four feet like a dog, but yet it was more like that of a horror movie. It was red-like and it smelled as if fruit had gone bad. You could hear it breathe. Slow and steady. With under in a low growl. Mikira stood still holding her right hand to her chest and the other checked if Oria was still there. What is she supposed to do.

'Mikira make it stop, please!' Oria's voice went up making the pointy ears of the creature twist. 'Sst, please don't say anything and go back into that hole.' Mikira stood there protecting the sight of Oria.

As Oria crawled back into the hole Mikira followed, but when she went down and reached for Oria her eyes widened. Something was grabbing her leg and pulled her back outside. She could here Oria scream and calling her name. Her hart was racing and cold sweat dripped down her face. As she opened her eyes she could see the creature. It's wide black eyes fixated on her and a long line that could be the mouth.

'Get off.' Mikira said it like a demand. Hiding the fear in her eyes. With that the creature opened the line and a long pink tong-like thing came rolling out. It dripped off a fluid onto the ground. It smelled like rotten fruit and animal droppings. There was no other way to describe it, it smelled disgusting and just a look at it made you feel sick.

'Mikira!' Oria popped her head out of the hole distracting the creature and it made some time for Mikira to escape. She turned around making her way crawling towards the hole again, but the eyes of Oria made her realize that she had no time to go through, so instead of going there she jumped to the side. Just in time, before the creature hit the wall. Oria's scream could be heard on the other side, but nothing broke so at least she was safe. She ran a short while when the creature jumped from out-of-nowhere in front of her. She fell back hitting her elbow on a piece of rock. With a painfull expression she tried to get back up, but failed when she saw the creature jump towards her. All she could do now was close her eyes.

**[Who says life will flash before your eyes when the time comes, when you are about to die there are only two thing you think about, the fact that you are about to die and a wish that didn't came true.] **

Releasing her breath Oria tried to look outside the hole again, but she was scared, not only of that thing, but also for what might have happed to Mikira. Her mind wondered of. 'If I didn't took her with me, this wouldn't have happened.' A tear escaped her eyes. Her family, what if she never saw them again. Her father that would come home the day after tomorrow from his two year long trip, her brother that was always so cheerful and nice to everyone, her mother that made delicious food and always took care of them and Daniel, her unrequited love. What is it she can do to get help.

**[Fear is something your mind makes up, a state of escape. Danger is real, but fear can be thought and easily forgotten when you desire it.]**

Slowly opening her eyes, Mikira saw a shadow of a human. Still feeling the pain in her elbow she tries to crawl back. 'You're going to make me do all of the work!' A male voice came from the shadow and stroke Mikira's ears. His voice is calming and nice. He held a sword in front of him stopping the creatures attack. 'I..I'm sorry..' Was all she could say at the time. 'Don't worry, just step back I'll handle it.' Mikira leaned against the wall where the hole was in and looked at the strange man.

His figure was strong looking and tall, but his voice sounded like that of a gentleman. He jumped back and posed a fighting position. The creature made a horrible noise. It was something between a scream and a growl. The man jumped towards it with amazing speed and struck one of its legs. Making it scream again. He tried to do the same to the other legs, but the creature was in on him and struck first. 'Look out!' Mikira screamed making the creature delay his action. This made time for the man to strike. The creature fell over to his side and the man pierced his sword into its head, killing it.

As he pulled out the sword the creature disappeared into thin air. Mikira had never seen something like this before, so she didn't know what to think of it. The man Slashed his sword to the side, when blood came of off it he pulled it back behind his back. Walking towards Mikira. As he got closer he went to the same level as her.

'Are you alright?' He asked nicely. The only thing Mikira could do was stare at him and nod. 'Can you stand?' He asked again, holding his hand towards her. As she took his hand her face made a painful expression. She almost forgot about her elbow. 'Are you hurt?' He asked when she pulled back her left hand. With her own strength she stood up and leaned against the wall. 'I'm alright..' Remembering Oria she looked at the hole and came back at her knees. The man just looked at her unable to understand what she was doing. 'Oria? It's okay, you can come out now.' A moment later Oria came from out of the hole and when she finally stood she hugged Mikira, making her elbow hurt more.

'Thank god Mikira are you alright?' She looked at her hand that had blood on it, then she pulled Mikira's left hand out and looked at her wound. 'Are you sure it looks painful..' Oria looked a bit guilty. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to die from that.' Mikira smiled giving Oria some comfort. 'Ah, yes this is…' Mikira stopped and looked at the place where the man had been standing, it was empty. 'Where did he go?' Mikira looked around, but there was no trace of the man who saved her. What a gentlemen leaving two defenseless girl out here alone. Mikira thought. She looked back at the confused Oria and smiled.

'Never mind, someone saved me, but he is gone now. Just like the creature, he killed it.' Oria took Mikira's hand and smiled a bit sad. 'I'm sorry, if I went alone you wouldn't have gotten hurt.' Mikira was surprised by the apology, but smiled back.

'Don't worry, I'm fine and I wouldn't leave you here alone.' As she said that Oria pulled out a long lint and put it around Mikira's elbow. 'This is all I have.' Mikira waited until she was finished and then took a deep breath. 'Let's find a way back!'

**[In the library the silence had never been so eerie. The book laid open on the dark wooden floor. Words formed with every second, but there was no one to read it..]**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

_Lost in a dangerous place,_

_Scared yet brave,_

_Finding the way out,_

_Temple._

Time went by as Mikira and Oria walked around an empty city. The doors were all closed and windows blocked. This place is like a ghost city, but feeling eyes on them made them aware that people did live in this place, but where hiding.

'Mikira, where do you think we need to go?' Mikira thought for a moment standing still. 'Well, maybe a temple, I don't know where we are, but we need to find a place to rest and temples will take in people, right?' She wasn't sure, but a temple seemed good enough.

'Oria, we'll find a way back okay..' Giving a bit hope to the frightened Oria and herself, Mikira looked up at the rising sun. Time went by quickly. After the attack she kind of lost track of time and where they were walking. As they entered a forest her eyes looked dazed. 'Mikira, are you alright?' Mikira woke up. 'Huh, what?' Oria looked at Mikira with a concerned face. 'Are you alright, you look kind of pale?' Oria laid a hand on her face. 'You're burning up!' Mikira smiled and shook her head. 'I'm fine.' Oria didn't take it and stopped walking.

'We need to rest for a bit.' Mikira breathed heavily and Oria knew something wasn't right. When she was younger Oria had a fever once, it was bad and she couldn't even walk. Her mother stayed by her side and treated her, but Mikira didn't have a mother. Oria felt a little pain in her chest. 'Come if we rest you'll feel a bit better, trust me.' Mikira just followed Oria to a small place in the forest. It was calm and relaxing. The trees moving with the wind and water running through the small river. The soft moss on the ground felt welcoming and as Mikira laid down her eyes started to feel heavy.

'…Kira!' Far away she could hear a voice calling her name. '…Mikira!' Her eyes flew open. Oria was holding her in her arms and looked kind of frightened. 'What's… wrong?' her voice wasn't coming out right. Her sight was blurry and her body felt heavy. It felt a bit more tense then before.

'Mikira! Thank god.' Oria let out her holding breath and placed something cold on Mikira's head. 'I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought you had died.' Mikira smiled at the funny response of Oria. It hurts to laugh, but it felt good too.

'Oria.. Water..' Mikira pointed to the small river. As Oria laid her down the whole world became black. Her eyes were closed, but the light of the sun was still too bright. 'Here drink this..' Was this Oria? Her voice was a little deeper, it sounded like someone else, but unable to open her eyes. Mikira drank the liquid. She coughed when she swallowed the last bit of it.

'Mikira!' Was what she heard the last. The fluid was cold, but when she swallowed it her throat was on fire. With her last bit of energy she drank the liquid, even though she didn't know what it was.

**[Passed out Mikira felt her body becoming lighter. The fever that she had was a strong one, but the strong will of her body made her fight back, with a little help of the strange liquid she drank before.] **

'Who are you!' Oria was afraid, but Mikira was helpless and only she could protect her. 'Calm down, I just gave her the antidote.' The man's voice was calm and had no worries. 'How can I trust that!' Oria held a bottle of water in her hand, the same she had brought in her small bag she carried. It was once filled with sweat fruit-drink, but it was a bit too much too give that to a sick person, she thought.

As the unknown man stood up she held the bottle in front of her. 'Go away!' she threw a small rock she found on the ground. The man just ignored that and came closer. 'Wow, what kind of material is this?' He studied the bottle as Oria opened her eyes again. His hand on his chin looking deeply into the plastic bottle. 'What do you mean?' She replied. 'It's just a bottle, you store water or something in it.' She didn't really understand why he didn't know about this.

'Wow, how interesting..' He looked like a small child getting a present. His eyes big of curiosity and with a big smile on his face. 'What have you done with my friend?' She became serious again. 'I just gave her the antidote. She fought that monster and got some of its poison in her wound, that made her sick.' Oria didn't know if she could believe it, but waited until the moment Mikira woke up.

Oria walked to Mikira sitting next to her. She looked like a princess of the stories that her mother always told her. Calmly laying on the ground her eyes closed and her face peaceful. She breathed out a sigh of relieve. It didn't look like she was in pain anymore. 'Thank you.' She said spontaneously.

**[Oria and the strange man sat beside Mikira waiting for her return. Silenced until a small noise broke it.]**

'Uh, What happened?' Mikira's eyes opened slowly and she tried to sit back up. 'Mikira, let me help you.' Oria gave her a hand getting back up again. She placed her against a fallen tree and looking quit concerned. 'You had a fever, but it's mostly gone now, thanks to this man.' Mikira looked at the place where Oria was pointing at. There stood a figure of a man, but against the blinding sun she could only see his shadow. 'Who are you?' She asked. The man came down to his knees and laid a hand on her forehead. 'My name is Neo.' His voice sounds the same, but she wasn't fully aware of it yet. After a little wile of resting she remembered.

'You are that guy who helped me with that monster.' She could see him clearly now. Shining short black hair and big dark round eyes with the color brown. He was the same person. Neo nodded. 'Yeah I was surprised when I saw a woman fighting a creature like that. At first I thought you were in trouble, but you managed for a while and when you ducked down, I saw that you were protecting a friend.' His laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled satisfied. 'You sure are a brave girl.'

'Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but do you by any means know where we are?' Oria asked what Mikira was thinking. 'You mean you don't know?' They both shook their heads. 'No, I mean at first we were in a library and then in some building without an exit..' Oria went further. 'And that monster what was that?' Neo looked up and sighed. 'I guess I can't explain, will you come with me, I know where they might know the answers to your questions.' Oria and Mikira looked at each other, but decided to trust this man. He did help them out after all.

Oria helped Mikira stand and waited until her pose was steady. 'Do you think you can walk?' Mikira nodded. 'Yes I'll be fine, don't worry.' Mikira still didn't feel one hundred percent, but she was going to take Oria home. No matter what the cost.

'It's not that far, there she can rest if she wants.' Neo replied. Walking behind this man called Neo made them feel saver. 'Where are we going?' Oria asked. Neo ignored her and opened a wall of plants. Behind it was a big and old building, a temple. 'This is Komioji Temple. Here you will surely find some answers.' He replied. The temple looked in good shape, but that was only from the outside. Once they entered they literally fell in with the door. The old wooden door was not broken, but laid there for a while before Neo picked it up and placed it back. 'Uh, was that supposed to happen?' Neo smiled a bit ashamed. 'Not really it's just that this place doesn't have a priestess, so in time it began to fall apart.' Oria laughed for a bit and then walked inside.

'Master, I've brought people who have questions. May I enter?' He was formal and spoke in one tone. The voice from the other side was strong and determent sounding, like the voice in my dream. 'Welcome, you may enter.' Neo opened the door and walked inside. Signing the girls to follow. As Mikira and Oria entered they saw a big curtain hanging in front of a man. Behind it you could only see the shadow of him. He looked well build and elegant.

'Neo, please speak.' Neo kneelt down and began his speech. 'Master at night I found this girl fighting against one of the creatures, she was protecting the other girl from it, but she injured and later had a fever. I took care of that finding out they didn't came from this place. They came from inside the closed of building.' There he stopped and let it sink in. what does he mean by that anyways, Mikira thought looking at Oria. 'Excuse me?' Oria began to speak.

'We'd like to get home, but don't know how. Do you have some kind of way back?' Her voice was like normal, not scared anymore. I nodded. 'Neo, I see you made the right choice. Let them to the oracle.' Neither of them understood what was going on, but they followed Neo out of the room.

'Oracle? What is that supposed to mean?' Neo spoke while leading them through the cold and long corridors. 'The oracle is the woman who can foresee the future and knows the past. She knows how to get you back home, probably.' That 'probably' on the end made Mikira worry. 'But who was that man before?' Oria asked, but Neo ignored her again. Oria took Mikira's arm and pouted at her. 'I guess he doesn't like me.' She whispers. Mikira smiled in comfort. Maybe he did not like both of them, they did just trouble him to get back to their home, he even needed to take them to a temple that was supposed to be hidden, right? Mikira didn't quit understand, but the matter that it was hidden in the forest and behind plants made it look like a hide-out of some kind.

'Miss. Oracle, I have brought you visitors.' Neo waited outside as Oria an Mikira walked in. the room was different then all the other rooms they passed on their way here. This room had a nice aura. It was red colored and had a soft floor. There where candles everywhere lighting up the room and in the middle sat a lady.

'Welcome.' She said in a nice and calm tone. 'I am happy you could come.' Oria and Mikira placed themselves in front of her and waited looking around the large room. There where drawings on the walls made of paper. They showed people and somewhat told a story. 'This is quit the problem.' The oracle began. 'As I saw just a few days ago only this girl on the right would have made it here alive.' That was somewhat eerie. 'What do you mean?' Oria spoke when she saw that she wasn't supposed to be here. 'What would have happened to me?' Oria sounded a bit confused, but also scared. Mikira held out her hand and put it on Oria's calming her down. 'That is nothing you need to worry about, I know your question, but have only one answer.' The girls waited. They had a lot of questions, but only one of them will be answered.

The oracle placed her hand on the hands of Mikira and Oria. They both looked shocked, waiting for the answer to come out. 'You desire to get back home, do you not?' They both nodded in silence. 'I do have the power to do that, but it can only be one.' The girls looked at each other in silence again. They both wanted to get back home, but only one could. 'Before you make a choice there is one thing I need to tell before you go home.' Again a small silence is placed between the words of the oracle.

'This land, it's under attack. As you might already know Creatures destroy the lands where people live. They are not as strong as they look, but they have a paralyzing venom that will slow you down in minutes.' Oria thought about what Neo said. _'I just gave her the antidote. She fought that monster and got some of its poison in her wound, that made her sick._' So that is what he meant back then, Oria thought.

'There is this story, that a girl from another world would come and be the new priestess of the Komioji temple.' Mikira and Oria already figured out that one of them had to stay and become the priestess. 'This new priestess would save the world from this evil curse.' Mikira thought back at her dream. 'Wait, there was a priestess here before right?' The oracle became silence. 'I had this dream it was always the same, about people being persuade by some kind of enemy, but last time I had a part that was different, it was a girl who made a wish.' The oracle took a piece of paper from out of a box. 'This is the final wish of the latest priestess of Komioji temple.' The girls listened carefully. 'Please god, make the future me able to foresee what is coming, make her see that a wrong choice cam make her suffer, please let her be victorious.' Mikira thought and could feel something similar. 'It was a bit different in my dream I believe, but it had the same meaning.' The oracle brought the paper back to the box and waited.

'Mikira, Is that what you dreamt in school?' Oria asked. Mikira nodded. 'Remember about the names. Neo and Ren, well I don't know who they were, but this Neo is different from the Neo out of my dreams.' Oria nodded, but maybe this was the memory of that other priestess, you it's wired talking like this. Like it's.. real..' Oria sighed. 'I'm sorry, but it's really something like out of a dream, but I want to believe you.' Mikira smiled and nodded.

'Okay, we made a decision.' Oria looked up confused. 'Wait Mikira?' The oracle spoke again. 'Please wait for a day before you make decisions. I'll be waiting tomorrow for an answer.' With that Oria stood up. 'Mikira let's think this over okay.' Mikira came to a stand and both of them went outside the room.

'What did you dicide?' Oria asked when they were outside. 'Me staying of course. I mean you have family at home and I don't want you to stay here…' Oria spoke before Mikira could finish. 'What! But I don't want you to stay here! You remember what she said, there is a war and there are more of those creatures! What if you get hurt again?' Oria looked worried and confused.

'I'm sorry, but I can also say that I had the dream of that other priestess, but that wound do good. Please just get back home and be with your family.' Mikira laid a hand on Oria's arm, but she shoved it off and walked away. 'Oria wait!' But she had already disappeared around the corner. Mikira sighed. It was best for Oria to get back home. She had a loving family and friends to go around they would miss her and try to find her. Mikira on the other hand didn't have anyone left. Apart from her father, but since he left when she was three years old she couldn't remember him or even know if he was still alive.

'Hey, had a fight.' A voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Neo standing there. She nodded. 'I'm sorry I kind of overheard.' Mikira shook her head. 'No worries, it was a stupid idea anyways, I can't just say that and not make her worry. I know that, but…' She though back at the time of her mother's death. Her mother was always a loving and caring mother, she had a crappy job, but made the most of it always smiling taking care of others before herself. 'You said you had the dream meaning?' Neo waited for an explanation.

'Owh, yes well I have dreams of people who are fighting, but it never ends well everyone dies in the end, last time I had a dream of this girl praying to let her other self-know about this. Kind of wired.' Neo listed and then nodded. 'At least you agree.' Mikira sighed 'No not that, but do you know who those people are?' Neo answered quickly after making a apoplectic face. 'I only have two names, Ren and yours Neo, but they aren't the same person.' Neo nods again. 'So you have dreams of a past life or something.' Mikira nods. 'I guess, but my past life was really bad and I don't want that to happen to me, or the other people in my life.' Neo smiles. He looks nice, but his eyes stand sad. 'What is it?' Mikira asks. She looks a bit embarrassed and confused at him. 'Nothing I just thought that you had a kind heart.' Mikira looks away blushing. Nobody had ever said that before and it kind of felt good, she thought. 'I need to find Oria and apologize.' Mikira said and walked away leaving Neo behind.

**[As the girl looked through all of the temple she couldn't help but feel happy. This feeling in her heart had never been here before and it made her smile.]**

'How long are you planning to stand there?' Neo asked around. 'I see you are still observant as ever.' From behind a pillar a man with white hair and blue eyes emerged. His eyes closing he smiled in amusement. 'So that will be our new priestess, she may not be as pretty as the other girl, but I'll accept her.' Neo turned around a bit annoyed. 'Choosing a priestess isn't about looks, Ren, think about the well beings of other people.' Ren laid a hand on Neo's shoulder and smiled again in amusement. 'You are still kind as ever..' Neo smiled and looked at his old friend. 'Long time no see. I've missed that creepy smile of yours Ren.' They both talked for a while before heading off.

**[As word spread out the Priestess was chosen even before she knew herself, making a place inside peoples heart and giving them once again, hope..]**


End file.
